Celestial Sunflower
by ElWren
Summary: Luna Lovegood is still recovering from the death of her mother. When her Hogwarts acceptance letter arrives, she finds herself both fearful of magic and hopeful that she might find friendship. Yet it seems that both are difficult to master.


It was the type of summer night where rain spattered the windows and the wind howled through the house as though it was empty. Although the house had felt lonely to Luna since her mother's experiment went terribly wrong, causing her sudden death. So much life, so might light, only to vanish in an instant.

Luna huddled down under her blankets, her long blonde hair tickling her face. She listened to the elements batter the country house and wished that her mother were there to sing her a soft lullaby. Occasionally on stormy nights by her mother's side, Luna had been brave enough to watch the lightning streak the sky. Luna sighed softly and closed her eyes tightly. She focused her attention to the sound of the rain, which would normally be comforting without the wind and thunder, and slowly she drifted back to sleep.

The morning came, bringing with it all the glory of the sun. All traces of the night's storm had vanished, except the grass seemed somewhat greener, and when Luna drew back the yellow curtains in her bedroom, she saw that the wind had overturned some of her plant pots. A few had smashed, the roots of the plants exposed. She would have to ask her father to repair them and repack the soil. At least there would be no need to water them today.

Dressed in a pair of yellow shorts with a black t-shirt and shiny purple wellington boots, Luna went outside to salvage the plants. Ever since her mother had died, she had become obsessed with growing things and giving them life. She also wore a lot of yellow clothing because her father thought it was a happy colour and that it would remind them both to smile. Even when they felt like they were unable.

Xenophilius Lovegood watched as his daughter passed him through the kitchen to go outside. He had been reading a copy of The Quibbler, though he already knew the contents, being the magazine's editor. Setting the magazine down upon the oak table, he followed his daughter out of the kitchen door and into the garden. He watched as she gathered up the broken plant pots and carried them back towards the house where he was standing. Once she had retrieved them all she peered up at him with her wide silvery eyes.

"Daddy, can you fix them?" she asked in her soft voice.

"Of course I can," he said brightly, and pulled his wand out from his lemon coloured robes. With a flourish of his wand, he non-verbally used a repairing spell to piece the clay pots back together. He avoided uttering spells in front of Luna, in case she took it upon herself to take his wand, which he often left lying around, and try a spell for herself. He feared he would lose her the same way he lost his beloved wife. Luna looked pleased with the results of the spell, and automatically set to work replacing the lost soil into the pots. She declined any further help from Xenophilius, and so he retreated to the kitchen.

Luna took her time with the plants, mentally willing each one of them to grow, and set them out in neat little rows. When she was satisfied with her handiwork, she turned back to the house with dirt-streaked hands and tangled hair. Luna went to the sink to wash her hands with lavender soap, the scent reminding her of her mother. Xenophilius was beside the stove making pancakes for their breakfast. After drying her hands on an orange towel, Luna sat at the table as her father placed a plate before her. She absently began to eat, her mind fixated upon what new plants she would try to grow, and how tall she thought her sunflowers might become.

The sound of beating wings and a soft thud separated Luna from her thoughts. In front of her stood an owl, a letter in its mouth, large amber eyes staring at her expectantly. Luna could see her name written in green writing upon the envelope, and she extended her arm to take it from the owl's beak. It ruffled its feathers and took a sip of water from her glass. Luna turned her attention to the letter:

 _Miss L. Lovegood_

 _The Rook House_

 _Otterly St Catchpole_

 _Devon_

Her hands shaking with excitement, Luna flipped the letter over to see a large wax seal stamped with the Hogwarts crest. She broke the seal and opened the letter, pulling out the sheet of parchment.

 _Dear Miss Lovegood,_

 _We are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Please find enclosed a list of all necessary books and equipment._

 _Term begins on 1 September. We await your owl by no later than 31 July._

 _Yours sincerely,_

 _Minerva McGonagall_

 _Deputy Headmistress_

After reading the letter several times, her eyes wide with joy, she turned to Xenophilius. "Daddy, it's my Hogwarts acceptance letter!" she said.

Xenophilius smiled and hurried to a kitchen drawer to find a piece of parchment, a quill and some ink. After scratching a hasty message to inform the school that his daughter would be attending, he returned to the table to attach the note to the owl's leg. After taking a few bites of Luna's pancakes whilst she wasn't looking and another sip of water, the owl ruffled its wings and took flight. Going back through the open kitchen door and into the blue sky.

"Daddy, this means we have to go and buy all of my school things!"

Xenophilius looked at his daughter, tangled hair and large eyes. For once she was smiling, and it was the first time he has seen her look genuinely happy in a long time.

"Yes Luna," he said, "We will."


End file.
